


All about us

by leicovaldangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leicovaldangelo/pseuds/leicovaldangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Leo, 2 lonely boys growing closer to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up

Leo Pov

My room was dark and cold, the only light came from a candle on my desk. In the faint light of the candle you could see a picture of Nico. Scattered across my room, there are like a dozen of pictures of him. But that one, the one next to the candle was my favorite for sure. It’s the only one he smiles on. 

I go around taking pictures of him every time I get the chance, but he is always so sad. His eyes… I just can’t describe how sad they look and I always wonder what’s going on his mind. But on this picture he smiled. I was following him when he walked to Mc Donalds to get some burgers. When suddenly a cute black kitten jumped out of an alley. At first he looked surprised, but then his frown turned into a grin as he tousled the cute kittens head. I just couldn’t believe how handsome he looked. I had never seen him smile before… and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! I took a picture of it as fast as I could. And now I treasure it like it’s the most valuable thing in the world.

I have only known him for a Year and we haven’t really talked to each other yet but I just can’t shake of these feelings I have for him. I always had this funny feeling when I was around him. But it took me a while to discover what it was I felt. I am too scared though, I could never confess to him. I would never be able to get the words out or I would act silly and make a fool out of myself. Yeah and that’s why machines are the best, I can easily program them to say what I want them to say but with humans… no forget it.

I let out a heavy sigh. ‘Why is love so difficult’ I murmured. ‘I just want to snuggle with him while watching some stupid movie. Is that too much to ask for?’ I stood up and walked towards his picture. Slowly I picked it up, like it was fragile and could easily break. My heart felt heavy watching at it and I could feel a tear rolling over my cheek. I held the picture against my chest while I was sobbing. ‘D-dad…’ I sobbed ‘I know you’re not the god of love but you’re a god, can’t you do anything to help?’ I regretted saying that as soon as it left my mouth. I quickly wiped off my tears and tried to shake off the embarrassment I felt. I just started tinkering things to get my mind off him. But all I could seem to tinker was hearts made out of everything I could find.

I must have fallen asleep while tinkering because suddenly I stood in a huge blacksmith. On one of the desks there was a mirror. When I got closer I saw myself sleeping with my face on my desk. My face and arms where covered with filthy spots, my hair was a mess. My desk was filled with the hearts I tinkered, made out paperclips, rubber bands, some screws and other stuff I just found lying around my room. The first thought that occurred to me was ‘He will never love someone like that.’

‘Just look at you’ a voice behind me said. I didn’t need to turn around because I could hear by his deep rusty voice who it was. 

‘Why am I here’ was the only reply I had. 

‘You asked for help didn’t you?’ the raspy voice answered.

‘I-I just… forget it dad, I didn’t mean it.’

‘I may not know a lot about emotions and feelings, but I can see that you really love this guy.’

‘So? What’s it to you?’

Hephaestus lowered his shoulders and looked down. Shifting from leg to leg, he looked kind of nervous. Which is bullshit of course, a God won’t get nervous by speaking to his son. Right? ‘You see…’ he said hesitating for a moment. ‘I just want to reassure you that….’

‘What’s this?!’ I cut him off. ‘Now you suddenly want to act like a dad? After watching me cry for months? After letting me survive on my own for so long when I was little? And now you’re going to tell me stuff about feelings?’ I felt rage boiling up inside of me. ‘Just leave me alone okay… you’ve been doing a great job at that for years anyway…’ I don’t really know if I feel sad or mad, maybe it’s the two of them.

The bad thing about dreams is you can’t decide when to wake up. I just stood there awkwardly facing the other direction until he would understand my hint and send me back.  
He cleared his throat and said ‘I-I understand…’ 

Was that sorrow I heard in his voice? Can’t be, I must be imagining things.

The next thing I knew, I was back in my room. I woke up with some paperclips stuck on my cheeks. I decided I should go to bed, but I couldn’t sleep. It was him again, his face, his sad eyes, his hair and how it falls in perfectly cute curls that reminds me of baby batwings, all of him appeared in my mind. But especially his smile… How I wished I was the one creating a smile on his face, how badly I want to see it every day of my life. I felt tears coming up again. I buried my face in my pillow and just let all of it out, I screamed until my throat hurt.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed turned around threw my pillow and pulled of some karate moves. (Which must have looked ridiculous)  
I wasn’t crazy! I hit someone with the pillow! I could only see his face when he lowered the pillow and… it was him. He stood in my room next to my bed, looking at me with those sad eyes.

‘Leo…’ he said softly ‘are you alright?’

I rubbed my eyes, being unable to believe that HE was standing right here in front of me.

‘Nico!’ I yelled ‘What are you… how did you… why are you…’ 

I felt stupid not being able to formulate one sentence.

‘I-I was taking a walk… and… I heard you scream… it sounded like you were in pain…’

Nico’s voice was so pure, so innocent. I had to resist the urge not to pull him in bed with me and cuddle him.

‘A walk? Alone? This late?’ I managed to bring out.

‘yeah’ he answered in a cute tinny little voice ‘I always take a walk when its dark.’

‘But why?’

He looked at the floor and in a soft voice he spoke ‘Because there aren’t any people outside. I don’t have to hide, I can be who I am in the darkness. And I-I…’  
I could hear the pain in his voice and it pained me to hear him in such a sad voice.

‘Nico… I…’

He suddenly looked up, his face looked so determined and he had these cute puffy cheeks with a slight hint of blushing. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear ‘and I could see you work.’

He was so close, I felt his breath touching my skin. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. (which I hoped wasn’t the case) I couldn’t think for a moment until it sank through. Sometimes I get so fixed up in my work I lose sight of the time and stay in bunker 9 all night. Occasionally I just sleep there too.

‘You what?’ I said while I backed away and fell out of the bed. (yeah real smooth)

The most cutest giggle escaped his mouth. He looked so cute with his one hand in front of his mouth and the other on his tummy, I could swear I even saw his eyes lit up. I felt like my whole face was as red as a tomato and I prayed my hair wouldn’t catch fire. (that would be embarrassing) I crawled back on the bed. ‘so.. um… you like watching me work?’ I asked feeling a little unsure.

Nico’s expression suddenly changed he looked serious now. ‘yeah…’ he said ‘I used to stumble upon bunker 9 and… seeing you work relaxes me somehow. Before I knew it I kept coming back to watch you work.’

I was speechless, the guy I have a crush on for like months was actually watching me for so long without me even knowing about it. I saw him looking through my room when suddenly his face froze with a shocked expression. I followed his gaze to see what has made him so shocked. I had almost forgotten about my stash of pictures of him. Now everything is over, he will find me a creep and he will probably never want to see me again. Instead his expression changed, he smiled! He looked back at me and said with the cutest smile ever ‘Is this what relaxes you perhaps?’

Well I didn’t expect him to say that, I was stunned for a moment but quickly after I said in a high pitched voice ‘Yes! Yes it is!’

I knew I was blushing because my cheeks felt like they were burning. He just stared at the pictures for a while with a small smile drawn across his face.  
‘euhm… don’t you find me creepy now…’ I managed to bring out.

His smile faded as he looked down to the ground ‘I can ask you the same.’ He answered.

Confused I asked ‘How do you mean? You’re not hiding a stash of pictures of me, now are you?’

He quickly looked up straight at me his face bright red ‘N-no!’ he stuttered. ‘But I told you right, I watched you work’ he paused for a moment ‘Isn’t that creepy either?’  
He looked away but I could still see the blush on his face.

‘well… euhm… actually I don’t mind’

He looked back at me with a doubtful expression ‘how do you mean you don’t mind?’

‘You see... it gets really lonely in bunker 9, I work there all day… alone and nobody cares to visit me or something..’ I took his hand and continued ‘you know, there is enough space in bunker 9, why don’t you keep me company? You can watch me work and I… well… I won’t be needing these pictures anymore.’

At first I couldn’t quite read his expression, it looked like he was considering the option but wasn’t too sure about it. I was scared I made the wrong decision by asking him to accompany me. My heart was beating way too fast and I could swear I was sweating enormously. I realized I was still holding his hand, he didn’t seem to notice but I started to feel embarrassed especially because I could tell my hands were all sweaty. I wanted to pull away when his grip tightened. He smiled ‘you’re not getting away of me repair boy’  
It took me a full 10 seconds to realize what he just said ‘does this mean…’

‘Yes silly, I’ll see you tomorrow then’ he leaned forward and gave me a small peck on the cheek. And as quick as that, he left crawling out of the window. Which is probably also the way he got in as I always forget to close it.

Here I lay on my bed one hand covering the cheek he just kissed, my cheeks flushed with a heavy pink color. I think I laid there for an hour staring stunned out of the window before I moved. It took me that long to actually figure out what just happened. I dropped myself backwards in my bed and smiled the biggest grin ever. As a chuckle escaped my mouth I managed to bring out ‘heh, that’s my Nico.’ Now I know for certain, he is the one I love, he is the reason I live.

And for the first time since what seemed like forever I slept like a baby with a smile still drawn over my face.


	2. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Leo spending time togheter in bunker 9. When Nico discovers his feelings for Leo, he feels guilty for still loving Percy too. So he first wants to close that chapter before beginning something with Leo.

Nico pov

5 am… 5:05… 5:10…. Ugh I woke up at 5 am and I just can’t fall asleep again. I am feeling way too nervous. Why did I even went in his room yesterday, why did I tell him all of those things, why did I kiss him on the cheeks. I started blushing remembering all of those things. I pulled my blanked over my head and groaned. I am so confused. After another 10 minutes I yanked the blankets of the bed and went to the bathroom. 

As I walked in the bathroom, the first thing I see is myself in the mirror. Looking in the mirror always gives me a depression. Ugh my hair is the worst bedhead I have ever seen, people actually think I don’t brush it but I do… they should see my hair right now… how it usually is, is the best I can get it. And I have these disgusting bags under my eyes, probably because I don’t sleep that much. Don’t get me wrong I go to bed early every night but nightmares keep me awake so mostly I go take a walk when it’s dark to shake off the nightmares and get some fresh air. And it’s lovely outside at night, no people who can judge, just me and… him… when he’s still working that is. Argh I have to shake off these thoughts! What am I thinking. He’s just a guy I admire right? Nothing more, nothing less. I forced myself away from the mirror and turned on the shower.  
As I stripped of my clothes a thought popped up in my mind. Shit what am I going to wear? Should I put on something special? But I am just going to sit there and watch right? Nothing special about it right? I jumped in the shower and as I was washing my hair I kept thinking about the clothes I have and what would be appropriate to wear. Ugh I am overthinking this just go there and… No let’s just not think about it okay.

Still it took me half an hour to choose what I was actually going to wear today. I tried on 5 different outfits to finally settle with the one I was wearing first. Just some normal black converse, a tight black jeans, my favorite black shirt with a skull on it and of course my aviator jacked. I always wear that jacked. Now that I think about it, all my clothes actually look the same. I looked at the clock, 6:10. Still too early to leave but it’s not like I had anything better to do.

I walked out of my cabin and went toward the forest. As I passed the Hephaestus cabin I wondered if Leo is still sleeping. I resisted the urge to look through his window and went straight to bunker 9.

When I arrived, everything was still locked so I sat in front of the entrance and waited for him.

*******

Leo pov

8 am. Time to leave. All the way to bunker 9 I kept thinking about today, about him, about what could happen. I couldn’t help smiling. I whistled all the way to bunker 9.  
By my surprise he was already there! I ran up to him and noticed he was sleeping. He has such a cute sleeping face and he smells just like citrus, probably the scent of his shampoo. I could stare at him all day but I knew I had to wake him. gently I touched his shoulder and shook it a little.

‘N-nico, a-are you alright?’

Nico opened his eyes and for a moment we looked straight into each other’s eyes. When he noticed that our faces were really close, he backed away with bright red cheeks. ‘L-leo I-I must have fallen asleep waiting for you’ 

‘Did you had to wait long for me?’ I asked feeling embarrassed

‘N-no it’s alright, I was just really tired I guess.’

‘I-I see’

I stood up and opened the entrance. ‘well, here we are’ I said with a smirk on my face ‘make yourself at home will ya.’

Without a word Nico stood up and walked inside, he pulled himself on a desk and wrapped his arms around his knees. ‘so what are you working on’ he asked.

I answered while I pulled some tools out of my toolbelt ‘you know, fixing Festus’ I shrugged.

‘O-oh, I-I am sorry.’

‘No, no, no it’s quite alright, no need to apologize’ I said as I winked at him.

He pulled his knees closer to his face and buried his face in it, like he was hiding a smile. The sight of it was too cute and I couldn’t help smiling about it. 

‘What’s so funny?’ he said with his face still buried between his knees.

‘Oh nothing, I was just thinking how cute you look.’ 

Nico immediately looked up ‘I-I am not cute! W-why would you even say that!’ 

‘Can it get even cuter?’

Nico puffed his cheeks and looked the other way, I got closer to him to touch his adorable puffy cheeks. As I pinched his cheeks he scolded me ‘shouldn’t you be working.’

I hate being pulled back to reality. ‘R-right… work..’ 

I started working and he would just sit there and watch. Once in a while I would crack a joke, which he didn’t seem to find funny. Believe it or not, how awkward this may sound, it wasn’t. It felt natural him being here with me. I just wish it could be like this all the time. Hours went by way to fast and before I knew it, it was already dark outside.

While I was tinkering I came up with an amazing pun, I could hardly hold my laughter thinking about it ‘hey, hey Nico!’

‘what?’ he replied.

‘I lava you!’ 

He didn’t react so I turned around to see his face and he just stared at me.

‘What?’ He yawned.

I could see he was actually pretty sleepy. ‘if you’re tired you can go to your cabin and go to sleep if you want.’

‘N-no I want to watch you work a little longer.’

The way he said it he sounded like a tired little kid that doesn’t want to go to bed, which was adorable. ‘I do have a big inflatable bed here in case I have to spend the night here, you can lie down on it for a moment if you want.’ 

He lowered himself of the desk and stumbled to the bed were he plopped down but he still sat straight up to look at me.

I continued working and a quarter of an hour later I heard some soft moaning. Our though ghost king had fallen asleep. The sight made me grin, I stood up and walked towards him to put a blanket on top of him. He had a small smile when he slept. All I wanted to do was slid next to him and sleep too but there was this piece I really had to finish, so I continued working.

I finished it an hour later. I pulled out my pants, shoes, suspenders,… and all other bothering clothes so I only wore my boxers and my camp halfblood shirt to sleep with. I only kept my shirt so it wasn’t too awkward for Nico when he woke up because he fell asleep with all his clothes still on. I also kept my distance respecting his space. But I only had one blanket so we had to share that one. Now I tried to sleep with my crush right next to me, it was one of the hardest things ever.

The first half hour everything went fine but I woke up because of a kick against my behind. Nico kept turning in his sleep and kept pulling the blanket away. Eventually he rolled himself in the blankets as if he was a cute little burrito. I sighed ‘he moves more when he is sleeping than he does when he is awake.’

It doesn’t matter how much I love Nico I still wanted some of the blanket or maybe that was just my excuse to get closer to him. I pulled the blanket away from him and wrapped it around the both of us. But because of that his back and my chest were touching, we were spooning! I repeated the words ‘keep calm Leo, keep calm’ constantly In my head. We don’t want to catch fire now do we. 

When I wrapped my arms around him he moaned a little and it sounded like he whispered something ‘P-pe… Mi piaci molto…’

‘I am so sorry did I wake you?’

…

He didn’t answered that’s how I noticed he was sleep talking, but was that Italian? I have no idea what it means tough. I kissed the back of his head and whispered in his ear ‘Te quiero tanto que no soporto estar lejos de ti.’ After whispering how I felt about him I laid my head down as close to his as I could and with the sweet scent of his shampoo I fell asleep.

*******

Nico pov

Some streaks of sunshine woke me up. I slept so peacefully, it’s been a long time since I slept without nightmares and I had a nice dream too. I dreamt about Percy, I dreamt that he held me at night, that he kissed me and whispered words I couldn’t understand in my ear. It was only just a dream tough. Thinking about it made me blush so I hid my face under the blanket smiling. 

When I wanted to stretch I felt something wasn’t right. Someone is holding me? When I tried looking around the room I noticed I was in bunker 9 and my memories of the day before returned to me. Shit! Leo! I have been dreaming about Percy while it was Leo that held me. At that moment I knew it for sure, I love him. I felt so guilty. If I am going to love him, then he deserves all of my love not only a part of it!

I tried to sneak out of bed without waking him. I crutched before the bed and tucked some hair behind his ears. ‘I am going to get rid of these feelings I still have for Percy, wait for me because I’ll be back and I’ll give you all of my love in return.’ I kissed him on his forehead ‘I do love you and I am sorry, I am so so sorry.’ 

With those last words I crept silently out of bunker 9.


	3. Without you

**Without you**

Leo pov

I can’t help but smile, I smell Nico’s scent. That’s right we’d spend the night together. I opened my eyes but Nico’s not here. That’s strange, his bedside still feels warm though. Maybe he went to the bathroom? I stayed in bed for a couple more minutes, but Nico didn’t return. I shook the blankets of me and went to the bathroom. Just before the bathroom door, I stopped. I hesitated for a few more minutes, before I knocked three times.

‘Nico? You’re in there?’

…

No reply? I guess that’s a no then. Still hesitating I opened the door to see an empty bathroom. If not here, then where could he be? I asked myself. Did he… did he left perhaps? As to answer on my own question I stumbled towards the entrance. I opened the door. Apparently it rained last night which left fresh mud on the ground near bunker 9 and in that mud I could see footsteps leading away from the bunker.

‘I guess that answers my question.’ I sighed.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. My heart felt tight in my chest.

‘Did I… Did I do something wrong?’

‘He said he liked watching me work… and he watched me work every night… maybe… he just had some business to take care of… he’ll be back right?’ I convinced myself.

I shook of the uneasiness I felt and headed to my desk.

‘Now it’s just you and me again Festus’ I shrugged as I started to assemble some crucial parts.

As the night drew closer, so grew my hope. ‘He will come.’ I told myself. But he didn’t, neither did he the next day or the day after that or the day after that.

A week has past and he never came back. I couldn’t stand it anymore. I hadn’t left bunker 9 in the hope he would come back and who knew when he would come back. But I can’t stand the waiting any longer, I left bunker 9 and went looking for him.

I went to his cabin but he wasn’t there, neither was he in the arena, the armoury, the stables, the climbing wall,… I searched everywhere for him but with no success. I couldn’t ask anybody where he was as he never really communicates with anyone.

When I gave up the search, I went to my cabin. I was in a desperate need of my pictures of him. I just… I just really need to see him right now. When I arrived at my cabin I suddenly saw something black in the corner of my eye. It was him! But what is he doing at the Zeus cabin? Is that Jason? Wait… did Jason just kiss him on the cheek??? I quickly leapt inside my cabin and ran to my room. I didn’t really knew what to think, is he seeing Jason? Is that why he never came back to bunker 9?

…

Tears started rolling down my face. ‘I-I should be happy for him.’ I hiccupped ‘Then w-why… why can’t I stop crying.’

I lowered myself against my bedroom door with my face buried between my knees.

**********

Nico pov

I ran. I didn’t know where I was going, I didn’t care either. My vision was blurred because of the tears that were swelling up.

_‘I am going to get rid of these feelings I still have for Percy, wait for me because I’ll be back and I’ll give you all of my love in return.’_

That’s what I said but… how am I going to do that?

I stopped running and rested against the nearest tree as I looked around I realized where I was.

‘This… this is the same path I ran when I was 10! When… when I ran away from Percy!’

I don’t know how long I stayed there, it was at least a few hours. Days passed as I tried to think of a way to get rid of these feelings but… I couldn’t think of anything. I sat at the lake breaking my head over this problem. I missed him, I missed him so much but I can’t face him like this. Tears started rolling over my cheeks again when I heard a familiar voice ‘Hey Nico, how are you doing?’

Before I turned around I tried to wipe off the tears. ‘Hi Jason.’ I said while I tried to keep the shakiness out of my voice.

‘Nico? What’s wrong?’ Jason said with one eyebrow raised.

‘Nothing.’ I shrugged.

‘Aww come on dude, you can tell me.’

I was just about to shadow travel away when an idea formed in my head, I can’t think of what to do but maybe Jason knows something. He is the only one I could talk with about this. ‘Yeah, maybe I can.’

‘You want to go to my cabin? There you can talk without anyone bothering us.’

‘Yeah okay, thanks.’ I murmured.

The Zeus cabin was pretty empty, only a big statue of Zeus looking angry down at us and some pictures of Piper at the walls.

‘So, what’s up?’ Jason asked as he closed the door.

I told him the whole story, about the night in Leo’s room, the day in bunker 9 and how I wanted to get rid of my feelings for Percy. And Jason… well he kind of stared blankly at me. After he blinked a few times and scratched his head he said ‘Well I really don’t know anything about that kind of thing… maybe you should ask piper?’

‘No!’ I yelled almost immediately.

‘It’s just…’ I sighed ‘I don’t want the whole camp to know about… well… you know….’

‘I am sorry dude.’

‘Nah it’s fine, I’ll figure something out.’

Jason showed me out. At the porch of the Zeus cabin he putted a hand on my shoulder and said ‘good luck.’ Then he suddenly kissed me on the cheek.

I took a step backwards and stuttered ‘W-what’

‘Haha, I am sorry’ Jason laughed ‘it was just a good luck kiss.’

‘Don’t ever do that again’ I said as I gave my deathliest glare.

Jason backed away ‘yeah, I am sorry. You don’t have to take everything so serious, jeez.’

After I left the Zeus cabin I found a very nice spot under a tree with a view on the arena.

‘Talking to Jason was a bad idea’ I sighed ‘I just embarrassed myself.’

I laid my head against the trunk of the tree and lost myself in my thoughts. I thought about Leo, about his adorable face when I kissed him on the cheek, about how hot he looks when he is working, about his peaceful face when he slept and his warm arms around me. My head was literally filled with only Leo. I miss him so frigging much. But then I spotted him. There he was training in the arena, with his black hair and his gorgeous green eyes. My heart made a double 360 degrees flip in my chest. Panic started building inside me. I closed my eyes grabbed my hair with both hands and shadow travelled away. I didn’t care where to as long as it was far away from him. When I opened my eyes I noticed I shadow travelled to the front of bunker 9. I stood there frozen as I realized something. Leo is always on my mind and when I think of him I feel butterflies in my stomach but Percy… I don’t think about him and when I do, I don’t get this funny feeling. It’s only when I looked straight at him… that’s it! I just don’t have to see him anymore! I just have to go away from camp! I gathered up my courage before entering bunker 9, but it was pitch black in there. No Leo to be seen, so I decided to just wait there in bunker 9 because Leo works there every day anyway. I went inside and pulled myself up a desk as I thought about what I would tell him.

**********

Leo Pov

I was curled in a ball under my blankets on my bed. I peeked my head outside the sheets so I could see how late it was. ‘10am’ I sighed ‘guess I’ll go to bunker 9 because apparently Festus is the only one that cares about me.’

I just picked some clothes off the ground and putted them on, I didn’t even look in the mirror. I probably look horrible but who cares. I strolled through camp on my way to bunker 9. When I arrived at the bunker, I went inside and out of habit my hand reached toward the light button when I realized the light was already on. Now that’s strange, did I forget to put them out when I left last time? When I looked around the bunker I noticed the hades kid sitting on one of the desks. He looked straight at me and… he was smiling?! ‘What are you doing here’ I grunted as I walked towards one of the other desks and started working on my half completed project.

He jumped of his desk, walked towards me and stopped right beside me.

‘If you had a choice…’ he said so softly it almost sounded like he was whispering ‘Then what would you chose to do?’

‘What? What are you talking about?’ He looked me in the eyes with such a soft expression, I had never seen him like this before.

‘I can live without money… or friends but… a life without you? That life wouldn't be worth living Because you're the one I can't live without.’

I just stood there, thousands of thoughts crossing my mind. ‘I-I don’t understand’

‘I… I had feelings for Percy’ Nico said and I could hear the pain in his voice ‘and I… I wanted to love you 100% so… I wanted to get rid of those feelings so I could give you all of my love.’

He was looking at the ground and I could tell he was afraid of what I might say next. I felt tears crawling over my cheeks, all this time he was doing all of this just for me. I took a step forward and took Nico in my arms. ‘I-I don’t know what this choice is what you are talking about’ I hiccupped ‘but just like my arms, I need you. So whatever you chose to do I’ll support you, wherever you chose to go I’ll go with you.’

My tears were streaming freely now. I didn’t care, I was just so happy. Nico started crying too now as he returned my hug. I felt his hand gripping my shirt.

‘You dummy!’ he cried ‘I don’t care if the whole world is turned against me, as long as you never leave me!’

I managed to crack a smile between my hiccups. ‘I missed you so much.’

‘I missed you too’ Nico replied as he raised his head to look me in the eyes.

We slowly got closer to each other. Like he was a magnet, I couldn’t resist. Our lips touched and I could feel the warmth of his lips spreading on mine. And for a moment time seemed to slow down and everything seemed to be perfect.

When our lips separated we just looked at each other and I could see the love in his eyes. I never felt happier. When suddenly his expression changed ‘your hair is on fire’ he giggled.

‘What? Oh shit’ I patted my head to get the flames out.

‘you really are some hot stuff’ Nico laughed.

Nico has such a wonderful smile and I feel like my dreams just came true, I was the one to make him smile.

‘What?’ Nico said playfully.

Which snapped me out of my trance ‘Wh-what?’

‘You just stared at me like for 5 minutes straight.’ Nico said still smiling.

‘I was just thinking how happy I am with you’

‘That’s so cheesy!’ Nico started laughing again.

‘What was this choice you were talking about?’ I said seriously now.

‘O-oh yeah I was thinking, wouldn’t it be nice if we went to live in Italy? Just the 2 of us?’

Nico looked up at me, his eyes beaming like an overexcited child.

‘That sounds great! How about we live together in bunker 9 until Festus is repaired then we can move to Italy on Festus back!’

The smile disappeared from Nico’s face ‘That sounds lovely except the fly on Festus back part.’ Nico pouted.

‘Haha, are you scared to fly perhaps?’ I teased him.

‘N-no!’

‘Then there is no problem right?’ I said as I winked at him.

‘B-but… ugh fine.’ Nico puffed his cheeks and looked like a child that didn’t got what he wanted. The sight was just too cute so I leaned forward and kissed him again.

And that’s how our journey together started.

I could never imagine a life without him anymore.

Because from now on, he is my life.


	4. I promise you

15 years later

‘Bianca! Esperanza! Come here! Would you just sit still for a few minutes please!’

‘Calm down Neeks, they’re just kids and you know how kids like to play around. So did you when you were younger.’ Leo sipped from his coffee and stared mischievously at Nico ‘and you still do when the lights go out.’

‘Ugh Leo please I have no time for your sick comments right now!’

‘But Nini the kids look gorgeous!’

‘I don’t want them to look gorgeous, I want them to look perfect!’

‘Geez’ Leo scratched his head and turned around for more coffee ‘It’s still 7am the guests won’t even be here before 3pm. Just calm down Casper, everything will go smoothly. I promise.’

Nico finished putting a cute little red bow in Bianca’s hair as he turned around to face Leo.

Leo knew that look in his eyes ‘you’re scared, aren’t you?’

‘Me scared? Never!’

‘Is it Percy? Are you scared of seeing him again?’

‘It’s just that… you know he’s kinda the reason why we moved away and… I don’t even know myself how I will react when I see him again and… that scares me…’

Leo broke down in laughter.

‘What?!’ Nico asked in surprise ‘what the heck is so funny about that!?’

‘Geez Nini, you are just too adorable’ Leo said while wiping a tear from his cheeks.

‘Ugh Leo why are you even still in your underpants? Just get ready already okay!’

‘Oh come here’ Leo pulled Nico into a hug ‘But you know Nini, if it gets too hard on you we quit this whole thing okay? I just push everybody out, you know I would do that right?’ Leo stroke his hair for comfort.

NIco sighed ‘I know, I love you’ as NIco pulled away he gave Leo a peck on his lips. ‘Now go get a shower, you stink.’

‘Yes sir!’ Leo yelled while saluting.

Nico watched him march toward the bathroom as he smiled to himself. The last 15 years had been wonderful. Leo fixed Festus and the moment he was fixed we went travelling, we flew around the world for months. It was amazing. At last we found a nice place in Italy, we bought the land and Leo has built the most beautiful house on it. It has a big workroom for him, 2 bedrooms and a playroom cuz we knew we wanted a kid in the future, a basic kitchen and a big and cozy living room. The yard was big enough for miss O’leary to romp around and we have a big garage in which Festus kinda lives. After 9 years of living together we decided to adopt a kid. In the foster house we found the cutest girl twin, we adopted them without second thought and called them Bianca and Esperanza. They almost look identical they both have brown eyes but Bianca’s eyes are a little darker brown than Esperanza’s just like Bianca’s hair is a darker shade of brown then Esperanza’s hair. The only person I kept in contact with was my sister Hazel. We wrote letters to each other every week and once in a while we made a phone call. She is the only one I invited here. She was here when Leo finished building our house, she was here when we spoke our wedding vows and she was here when we adopted the twins. One day through a phone call she asked me to invite everybody to our house and guess what, she managed to convince me and today is the day!

I bought cute matching dresses for my 2 little angels, the top tank of the dress is black with glitters and the bottom of the dress is a puffy red skirt with a big red bow around the waist. For Leo I bought a black suit and white shirt, an orange bowtie and even a bowler hat. I also made certain he was wearing his golden wristwatch that he got from me as an anniversary present. As for me just a gray shirt with 2 black stripes at my chest and a black formal jacket. I also wore a necklace with a black pendant and a white skull engraved in it.

Leo returned from the bathroom whistling, he wore the clothes I bought for him. I looked around content Leo looked handsome in his clothes and my 2 little angels were just adorable. Now I have to get the food and snacks ready and then it’s just waiting until the guests arrive.

*******

There it is! The doorbell rang!

Leo took Nico’s hand ‘you ready Nini? I am here for you okay?’ as to prove what he just said he squeezed Nico’s hand tighter.

The door flung open and overexcitedly Hazel jumped through the door right into Nico’s arms. ‘I missed you so much!’

‘Yeah I missed you too’ Nico replied while hugging Hazel.

Hazel looked really cute, she wore a green long dress which reminded Nico of princess Tiana’s dress from the Disney movie the princess and the frog. Over the years Hazels beauty only grew, she was stunning.

Hazel made way for her husband Frank who gave Nico a handshake. At first Nico didn’t really like Frank but over the years he learned to love him as he saw what an amazing husband he was to his sister as he always drove her all the way to Italy just so she could see me. Frank and the kids would stay here too of course and because of that our kids bounded and became really close friends. Frank wore his shirt all buttoned up which looked kinda awkward and uncomfortable. Sweat was trickling down his face. He seemed like he was even more nervous than me but that’s actually kinda how he always looks.

Next to Frank were their 2 children. A boy and a girl named Sammy and Emily. They both are really shy but adorable although Emily is little more outgoing then Sammy. They were dressed in matching outfits as their parents which I guess was kinda cute. Emily is 2 years older than her younger brother, she is 7 which is 1 year older than our girls. Emily looked Asian like her dad but got her cuteness from her mom. She has short black hair and the most cutest smile ever. Sammy got Hazels dark skin, brown curly hair and brown eyes but was as awkward as his dad.

‘Come on say hi to uncle Nico’ Hazel said while pulling Sammy away from his hiding spot behind Frank’s leg.

Sammy turned all red and hid himself behind Frank again.

‘Hi uncle Nini!’ Emily beamed while hugging Nico’s leg ‘I missed my favorite uncles’ she said while giggling.

‘Now don’t go picking up stupid nicknames you hear from uncle Leo’ Nico picked Emily up so he could give her a kiss on the cheek ‘and I missed my favorite cousins too’

‘Mommy, mommy! Can we go play now?’

‘Of course Emily, take your brother with you okay?’

‘Okay!’ Emily took Sammy’s hand and ran towards Bianca and Esperanza. As she passed me I ruffled Sammy’s hair.

‘You can unpack in your room if you want to’

‘I know Nico, I know the routine. I know my way around here.’ Hazel gave me a wink. ‘and really Nico, I miss you way too much. You guys should visit us one day! Then I can show you around the house and the neighborhood! Oh and we could take the kids to get ice cream and-‘

‘I know Hazel but…’

‘Just for a week please? I love coming to Italy, it’s a great vacation spot too! But I just really want you to come to my place one day!’

‘Okay, anything for you sis’ Nico gave a kiss on Hazel’s forehead.

‘Thanks bro, I love you’

‘Woah woah is this beautiful lady trying to steal my boy’

Leo who was occupied with the kids came walking towards us.

‘I wouldn’t dare’ Hazel responded with a wink.

With that Leo took Hazel in an embrace and shook Frank’s hand.

‘Well it seems you 2 have a lot of catching up to do so make yourself comfortable, I’ll help Frank with the suitcases.’ Leo said while he gestured toward the couch.

*******

‘So Frankenweenie, how are things back home?’

‘Don’t get me started on that’ Frank sighed.

‘Oh problems?’

‘N-not with me and Hazel!’ Frank quickly sputtered out ‘and neither with Annabeth and Percy but… I don’t know how much more Piper’s and Jason’s relationship can take’

‘Oh… what happened?’

‘Well Piper kinda cheated on Jason and vice versa, they argue whole day long and yeah…’

‘Oh… Bummer…’

As Leo and Frank unloaded the car they could hear a big quarrel coming closer.

‘I guess they arrived’ Frank sighed.

‘I told you to wear a tie! Where the hell is your tie?’

‘I don’t like wearing ties okay!’

‘No, not okay. We finally see these guys back after 15 years and you’re not even wearing a tie! I feel embarrassed in your place!’

‘Yeah? And what about you? Your skirt barely covers your ass! If you bend over everybody could see your underpants!’

‘FASHION! This is what they call fashion, you could learn from it!’

Piper and Jason just turned around the car and noticed us.

Piper was wearing a Pink really short dress with a lot of pearls on the shoulder straps, high heels and a purse that fitted the dress. Her hair was pinned up with a lot of pearls and other bling bling. She wore earrings, bracelets and lots of other probably expensive jewelry. She also wore a lot of make-up but she did look really pretty. While Jason was just wearing a plain shirt which he wore pretty untidy. He had an unshaven little beard and bags under his eyes. I bet he probably looked so plain because all their money goes to Pipers jewelry and to be honest I guess those bags under his eyes are also because of Piper. The two of them were a big contrast.

‘OMG! Leo look at you! You grew so handsome! Who would have ever guessed that that scrawny boy would turn out to become so sexy!’ Piper squealed, she hugged Leo and gave him a kiss on his cheek. As she pulled away she winked at him. After Leo she gave Frank a small hug.

Jason just stayed where he was and raised his hand ‘yo what’s up?’

‘Ugh like seriously? You could at least give them a handshake!’

‘This is fine’

‘No it isn’t! Just go give them a frigging handshake is that too much to ask for?’

‘For you? Yeah it is!’

‘Guys, guys!’ Leo quickly interrupted ‘it’s okay, really! You can go inside, Nico and Hazel are inside with the kids.’

‘Okay!’ Piper turned to Jason again ‘and this time you give them a handshake okay!’

‘Okay fine!’

as Jason and Piper went inside, Piper turned around one last time and winked at Leo which send shivers running down Leo’s back ‘that was horrible!’

‘agreed’ Frank said

‘Geez, what the hell was that?’

‘It’s like that every time with them now’ Frank sighed.

‘No kids?’

‘Can you see them having kids? With their quarreling all of the time?’

‘Yeah maybe a good thing they don’t have any then’

‘Geez I think Pipes arrived already, I could hear her argue with Jason from miles away!’

To Leo’s surprise Percy stood next to him with his arm wrapped around Annabeth and a boy from around 8 next to her looking very uninterested gaming on his Nintendo.

Percy was dressed in a white shirt and a blue tie with little fishes on and a black vest. He wore this typical Percy smile which is kinda handsome though. Annabeth wore a purple dress with frilly sleeves and sparkles in which she looked stunning. The little boy next to them had black messy hair and gray eyes. He wore a gray shirt and a short with sneakers.

‘Yo Leo’ Percy gave Leo a friendly nudge. ‘this little fellow over here is Luke’

‘oh hello Luke’

Luke just looked up from his Nintendo for a few seconds.

‘You build this?’ Annabeth shrieked as she started to inspect the house ‘well it’s not how I would have done it but it’s alright I guess’

‘Yeah I missed you too Annabeth’

As snapped from a trance Annabeth answered ‘hmm you said something?’

‘You can go inside, the others are already there’

‘Good luck Nico’ Leo quietly whispered to himself as he watched Percy enter the house.

********

‘Look at these cuties!’ Piper squealed while pinching Esperanza’s cheeks ‘why don’t we have any kids Jason?’

‘Because you don’t want to get pregnant’

‘Yeah and why is that?’

‘How should I know?’

‘You would cheat on me!’

‘Why do you think that!’

‘You told me! You said pregnant women aren’t attractive’

‘Yeah they are, so what?’

‘So what?! You would find me unattractive and you would cheat on me with Drew again! I saw how you looked at her!’

‘Don’t bring that up again! Or do I have to bring up your affair with will?’

‘Will was more man than you will ever be!’

Nico and Hazel felt really awkward and were really worried about their children in Piper’s arms. Nico heard the sound of the front door opening and close and assumed it was Leo and Frank.

‘Be right back’ Nico stood up and turned the corner into the hallway ‘Leo I really-‘ Nico was speechless running into Percy instead of Leo.

‘Yo! Long time no see Nico!’ Percy said as he patted Nico’s back.

‘… oh… h-hi! Percy, Annabeth and uhm…’

‘Luke, his name is Luke.’

‘Oh uhm nice to meet you!’

‘Those stairs! I wouldn’t use such ruff materials, I would-‘

‘Yeah, yeah. Come on wise girl let’s go say hi to the others’ Percy sighed as he took Annabeth’s arm and pulled her and Luke into the living room.

Just as Percy left, Frank and Leo entered the hallway heavily packed and Leo immediately spotted Nico with tears in his eyes ‘Nico my love, you alright?’

‘Nothing…’

‘What?’

‘I felt nothing!’ Nico cheered with joy as he tackled Leo which caused him to drop the suitcases he was holding.

‘What do you mean?’ Leo asked confused.

‘That I love you!’ Nico answered softly and kissed Leo, not a short peck but a long loving kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted by an awkward Frank ‘Euhm, I am just gonna go put these suitcases away.’

‘Hmm, wait a second Frank! I am gonna help!’

‘I love you Nini’ Leo gave Nico a quick peck on the cheek and ran after Frank.

*******

The party was going smoothly. Nico looked around feeling very satisfied. The kids were all playing together, well except for Luke who was sitting a little apart from the rest of the kids playing on his console although Emily came to sit next of him a lot. The adults… well… we all got along and it was nice to talk to each other as long as we could ignore Piper’s and Jason’s constant quarrelling. The radio was turned on to give some background music and whenever a good song turned on everybody started to sing along. This was actually very comfy and Nico started to think he should have done this way earlier.

‘I am going to take miss O’leary out for a second’ Nico stood up and went outside. He stood on the terrace staring at miss O’leary running around the yard.

‘Hi casper’

Nico turned around to see Leo leaning against the wall.

‘Hi my dummy’

Leo just smirked as he came to stand next to Nico.

‘Leo… I realized something today.’

‘Hmm? What’s that?’

‘I love you. I love you so much more than I ever realized. You mean everything to me and I am so happy that I made the choice back then to go live in Italy with you, it was the best decision ever.’

Leo took Nico’s hand and looked into his eyes ‘I promise that you'll never be alone, I’ll always stay by your side and this house will always be our home. I swear that I will never let you down, I’ll be strong for you. And when I am with you, nothing ever felt so right.’

Nico smirked ‘geh and that’s exactly why I love you’ and leant in for a kiss.

‘Do you hear that, love?’

‘They are playing our song!’

‘So how about a dance?’ Leo winked.

‘Sure!’ Nico smiled.

You know, moving away was the best thing I ever did. I have the best boyfriend ever, the cutest daughters in the world and we have a pretty sweet house as well. And right here, right now it’s all about us and that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! I hope you liked it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, be gentle with me ;)  
> 2 lovely ladies, Liesbeth and Bethany pushed me into writing this, so if you like it you should thank them ;)


End file.
